The Ghost of Cora-san
by Tralillian
Summary: Unbeknownst to Law he is being haunted by a ghost, a friendly ghost mind you. The ghost of Donquixote Rocinante aka Corazon. This is basically a drabble fic tied together by a question. Cora-san could reveal himself to Law, so why doesn't he? Rating is T however may be subjected to change. Sorry about the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna-san! *Bows* today I will be conducting the introduction. I'm am the humble author of this fic, tralillian. You can call me Lillian *smiles***

**Law: "Lillian-ya hurry up and start already the readers aren't interested in listening to you."**

**Author: "Shut up Law! You're not supposed to be here till after the story"**

**Law: *glares* "Don't order me around"**

**Author: _*writes* Law leaves _Right, so i don't own One Piece but i do own Law!**

***runs away whilst being chased by Law, a million fangirls, and the entire Japanese army***

**Rocinante: She doesn't own Law... I do *grins***

* * *

It was late in the night. The starlit sky and the calm surface of the ocean were far above the submarine. The immense expanse of the ocean was pitch black, even the sub's lights could only light a small area, so thick was the darkness that smothered the sub. The majority of the crew were asleep, rugged up against the chill of icy water that penetrated into the sub. The vibrations of the sub's engines gave a quiet reassurance to the those on board.

The Captain sat in his room, a stack of books to one side and a soft light on the desk in front of him. The walls of the room were covered by bookshelves and hundreds of neatly sorted books, the only space left was for his desk and the two doors. One door led to a corridor and the other to his private quarters. The desk lamp cast dark shadows throughout the room, only lighting the desk and the small porthole located just above the desk. The only sounds were the quiet breathing of the captain and the occasional rustle of paper as he turned a page in the book he was reading.

He sighed and sat the book down on the floor next to his desk, joining the collection of already read books. He stretched, pushing his chair back from the desk to be able to properly stretch his leg. His legs felt slightly cramped from the extended period of disuse, he grimaced, then shuffled his chair back to the desk. He slid one tattooed hand across his face and gently lifted his reading glasses, resting his hand over his tired eyes. He rubbed his eyes, then let his glasses drop back down and picked up his pen. Leaning forwards he rested his head on his hand and began to write some notes.

After a while his eyes drooped shut and he slumped forward, his head resting on his arms. The shadows shifted, and the lamp fluttered as a figure stepped forward. His messy blond hair fell over his electric blue eyes. He paused, a fond smile playing at the corners of his mouth. His eyes held a deep sadness and longing. He stepped forward, his unusual height forcing him to stoop as he rested his hand on the spiky black hair of the captain. Silently he slid his black feathered coat off his shoulders and draped it over the raven. Reaching forward he extinguished the lamp with a flick of his wrist. Pausing, he smiled sadly.

"Sleep well Law."

Law blinked sleepily, letting out a soft groan as his muscles protested from the position he had fallen asleep in. He stretched, arching his back and interlocking his long fingers behind him. With a sigh he relaxed and absent-mindedly picked up a cup and drowned the contents. With a look of disgust he stared at the cup "Ugh, cold coffee." He placed the cup back onto his desk and looked around his room. As the caffeine began to take effect it roused his sleep-fogged mind. He frowned, the sub normally got extremely cold overnight yet he felt comfortably warm, despite the cold coffee he had just drunk. With a shrug he stood up, retrieved his cup and headed to the kitchen to find himself a HOT cup of coffee. The blond who had been sitting on the floor watching him with an amused smile, stood up. He walked over to the desk and stooped to retrieve his fallen coat before following him out.

* * *

**Author: *panting* Sorry about how short this is. I'll try to make later chapters longer. Also feel free to send me idea's for invisible Cora-san and his interactions with Law :D As i said in the summary this will be a drabble series, fluff, angst ect. It's all tied together though. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you think, and if you think i need to work on anything for future chapters.**

**Law:*runs over* "Room"**

**Author: "Eh!? L-law... Imsorryokaypleasedonthurtme"**

**Law: *smirks* "Just who do you own, Lillian-ya?"**

**Author: "U-uh I'm sorry." *shuts eyes* "Ifyouhurtmethenyou'llneverseeCora-sanagain!"**

**Law: *narrows his eyes* "What did you just say!?"**

**Author: "Goodbye Minna-san!" *Vanishes***


	2. Chapter 2-Flashbacks

**I'm back Minna-san!~ I'm sorry for the wait, but finally here is the next chapter! A warning for this chapter... There is fighting**

**Law: ... fighting...That's it? *sceptical look***

**Author: Well... yes...**

**Law: This is a story about _Pirates_, Of course there is going to be _fighting_.**

**Author: *pouts and mutters* i just wanted to warn them**

**Law: ...**

**Rocinante: Sooo... Are we going to start this story any time soon? The readers have been waiting whilst you two have been arguing.**

**Author: Right, sorry. Minna, enjoy the story! **

**Law: You forgot the disclaimer *Smug smile* So Lillian-ya here owns absolutely nothing, not One Piece nor _any _of the characters.**

**Author *shocked face* Law! That's my thing!**

**Law: Deal with it *smirks***

**Author: *huffs* Fine, i'll get my revenge later *evil grin***

**Rocinante: O-oi... what are you planning?**

* * *

The tall blond was sitting on the floor of the sub watching Law sleep. He himself never felt physically tired, at least since he died, but he worried about the dark-haired captain's irregular sleep patterns. He was relieved the Law was finally getting some rest, it had been almost a week since he had managed a decent sleep. He knew the lack of sleep could not only lead to Law getting sick, but that it also weakened his ability to use his devil fruit. An effect that could be fatal in a fight, if not to Law but to his crew as well.

There had been plenty of close calls, moments when events had been far too risky. He thought about the teenager still learning to control his devil fruit, and learning how to fight with the ridiculously long nodachi. He still didn't know why the kid he picked such a big blond smiled, thinking back to the past.

The blond was watching the dark-haired teen nervously, only the week before he had snapped his sword in a fight. For some reason that was beyond the older man, the teen had chosen a massive nodachi as his new weapon. The blade was easily taller than him, and the kid was having trouble learning to manoeuvre the nodachi. Now, off all times, a group of bounty hunters had appeared out of the blue and were surrounding the teen.

One of the group stepped forward, a sword in hand. The man was average height, only a half a head taller than the teen. He had dirt brown hair, and matching brown eyes. He gave a mocking smile "Well now kid. Aren't you a bit young to be playing around with weapons". Law glared darkly at the leader, lifting the nodachi with some effort and holding it diagonally in a double grip. The leader smirked and moved forward with lightning speed. Law barely managed to swing the unwieldy sword in time to deflect the attack. Instantly the leader twisted and swung his sword back around, the teen barely deflecting the strike.

The blond felt his stomach clench nervously (if it even could since he was a ghost and technically didn't have a stomach) _He can't win this. He hasn't had enough practice with his nodachi._A deep frown creased the blond's forehead. _If Law had a normal sword he would have won this fight easily. He would have been able to use his devil fruit._ Law deflected another attack, this time the deflected blade sliced into the teen's arm. He gritted his teeth against the pain, his eyes darkening. The blond knew he had to interfere, his hesitation had already caused injury to his beloved Law. He moved forward, ghosting through the men surrounding the teen. Standing directly behind Law he bent and gripped the hilt of the nodachi.

He waited, watching the leader's eyes for a hint of the next attack. _There!_ The blond flicked the long blade forward, deflecting the leader's sword and using the momentum to score a hit, slicing into the man's stomach. The leader stared in surprise, his sword dropping to the ground. With a cry of pain he pitched forward, collapsing onto the ground. He gripped at his stomach, futilely trying to stem the flow of blood that rapidly soaked through his tunic.

Already the blond was directing the blade to block the swords of the other men. He instinctively stepped forward, only to feel resistance as he dragged the bewildered teen forward. With a frustrated sigh the blond restricted his movements,parrying and then disposing of another of the attackers with a cross-cut. Looking around, he located the other three men and shifted his grip on the nodachi, holding the blade in one hand. The remaining men attacked simultaneously, the blond deflected one blade and stopped the other two with a flick of his wrist. Moving as fast as he could, he disposed of the two then blocked the attack of the remaining man.

Seeing that the teen had somehow defeated his comrades the last bounty hunter turned and ran off. With a sigh of relief the blond released his grip on the nodachi. Unprepared for the sudden increase in weight, Law fell forwards. Slowly picking himself up from the awkward position he had fallen in, the teen settled into sitting cross-legged. Law stared at the nodachi

"So you area cursed sword."

The blond smiled, relieved that the fight was over and somewhat amused by the teen's assumption. He stepped back and promptly fell over. Staring up at the blue sky he smiled. He was so happy to be able to watch over Law, to be able to watch him grow up.

**_"CORA-SAN!"_**

The blond jerked upright, dragged from his memories. He blinked, looking around the dark room confusedly, before focusing on Law. The black-haired captain was lying in bed, his eyes shut.

"_**CORA-SAN!" **_He called out desperately. He tossed in the bed, his forehead damp. He was trembling and clutching at his blankets.

The blond stared at Law, before getting up and walking over. "Law..." With a worried frown he gently placed his hand on Law's forehead.

The captain whimpered, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "C-Cora-san" he choked out.

The blond gently stroked Law's hair. "Hey, it's okay Law. It's okay." As he ran his hand through the captain's hair, Law stilled, his breathing becoming more regular. His expression becoming peaceful and relaxed. The blond smiled, still stroking Law's hair. "Don't worry Law. I'm right here, even if you don't know it. I'll take care of you."

* * *

**Author: *whispering* Law looks so cute when hes sleeping =^o^= ... **** Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and i would love it if you send me ideas for ghostCora and Law. :)**

**Rocinante: *reading* Thanks to Lilli-chan's brother and sister and also Aurora D. Comet** **for ideas and editing. Massive thanks to ****Doffy...**

**Rocinante: WHAT!?**

**Author: Ah... See... that's my best friend...**

**Rocinante: *eyes narrowing* "You're best friends with Doffy!?**

**Author: Wait! No! She's...**

**Rocinante: SHE!?**

**Author *very faintly* y-yes... that's just my best friends nickname**

**Rocinante:*still suspicious*...Hmm**

**Author: *looking nervously at Roci* W-well massive thanks to Doffy for her time and effort. You are an amazing editor! Thank you! *looks around nervously*Alright, goodbye Minna-san! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Minna-San!~ I'm back! *bows* I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. Due to some stuff I'm going through which I'm not coping very well with, i don't know how often I'll be able to update. *bows* I'm sorry. I'll post as often as I can manage. Now, Cora-san. Could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Rocinante: Lilli-chan doesn't own One piece, nor any of the characters. Only the ideas are hers.**

**Author: *smiles* Thanks Cora-san. Oh, and we have two other characters today.**

_!Introducing!_

**Sachi: Hi guys. *waves***

_!Introducing!_

**Penguin: *smiles shyly* Hi.**

**Author: Right, so onto the story *whispers* I'm sorry if they are a little ooc. i don't really know much about them or their personality. So please forgive me for the oocness.**

* * *

The tall blond had escorted Law through the busy streets of the most recent island they had docked at. Now Law had settled down at his desk on the sub to start on his newly purchased books. The blond watched him for about half-an-hour before deciding to go exploring the island. First he decided to check on the crew. He thought of the crew as part of his responsibility, he would protect them as he protected Law. After all they were all people who were important to Law. That thought brought a smile to his face, he was glad that the raven-haired captain had managed to find people to care for after all he had been through. After a quick search through the submarine he found that two of the crew were missing. Earlier Law had sent them out to get supplies and they had not yet returned. The blond ghost decided to search for the missing Heart pirates and headed out into the rainy city.

They had only been docked at the city for a short time but already Sachi had a massive headache. The Captain had sent them to get supplies and everything had been going perfectly, it had been a sunny day and they had managed to find everything they needed. However now he and Penguin were hopelessly lost and it was raining, a massive storm beginning to break out.

"How are we going to get back? This storm is getting worse and Captain will start to worry if we don't get back soon." Penguin looked at his friend, a little surprised at the glare Sachi was giving him. "What!? This isn't my fault."

Sachi rolled his eyes, his headache throbbing. He snapped at Penguin,

"If you hadn't distracted me with your stupid argument we wouldn't be lost and getting saturated."

Penguin went to reply but stopped.

_It's true _he thought _ I started the argument and if we hadn't been arguing, then we wouldn't be lost._

Sachi shot a glance to his friend. he had expected Penguin to respond, to refuse to take the blame. With a sigh he spoke.

"Let's just try to get back to the sub. Captain's not gonna be happy if we get sick or something from being out in this storm."

He was happy to see his friend nod and give him a slight smile.

The blond turned down a side street. He had been searching for a while now but he could sense them, they were nearby. Walking around a twist in the narrow alleyway he saw the missing crew members. He watched as they turned down another alley.

_Hmm. They appear to be lost...How am I going to help them..._

After contemplating the issue for a moment he came to a decision. Closing his eyes the blond sighed and allowed himself to become fully solid for the first time in months. With a slight smile the blond looked up into the dark, clouded sky, relishing the sensation of the raindrops falling onto his face. He paused, enjoying the ability to be able to feel. His smile grew as the wind ruffled his messy blond hair, sent his heart-shaped tassels swinging and played with his coat. There was definitely something to be said for being able to feel. The moment passed and the blond headed off through the alley, covering the distance swiftly. Catching up to the duo, he slowed and continued.

Sachi had sensed another person and was hopeful that they might be able to help.

_We haven't seen anyone else, most likely due to the immanent storm. Maybe we could ask for directions._

As the person came up beside them, Sachi half-turned and was surprised to see the massive height of the person. He faltered, staring with some surprise as the ridiculously tall person tripped and fell into a nearby puddle. Said puddle was rather deep and the impact sent massive waves of water shooting out and saturating the two unfortunate pirates. Spluttering Sachi rubbed at his face, trying to clear his eyes.

"Umm...Are you okay?"

He stared at the man who was now sitting in the puddle, his black-feathered coat looking saturated. Looking up through the wet bangs of blond hair that clung to his face and covered his eyes, he nodded smiling. Attempting to stand, the strange blond slipped and fell back into the puddle, sending out more shock waves. Finally he made it to his feet. Getting a good look at the blond Sachi wondered at the heart theme. Then he noticed that the blond had started to speak.

"...sorry about that. Is there anything i can to help?"

The blond had tilted his head to one side, the heart-shaped tassels on his red hood gently swaying. Sachi blinked and glanced at Penguin, who nodded.

"Well. Yes, actually...Could you please direct us to the harbour?"

The blond smiled.

"Of course. I can take you part of the way there."

The blond could take them the whole way but he was too worried that he might accidentally bump into Law.

_...THAT would be disastrous.._

The blond's thoughts were interrupted.

"Well, I'm Sachi and this is Penguin. Your name is?"

Sachi smiled and indicated towards his friend as he spoke, then waited for the blond's response. The blond froze,

"...Rocinante..."

The blond gave a worried frown.

_"Hopefully these two won't mention my name to Law...though maybe he won't remember my full name...I should have made something up..."_

"So Rocinante, which way is the harbour?" Sachi asked.

The blond shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts.

"This way."

Sachi and Penguin followed the tall blond, Rocinante. The man had seemed hesitant to tell them his name. Sachi wondered why

_...Maybe he's some kind of criminal..._

Suddenly the blond stopped. Sachi realised that the area was familiar, the dock and the submarine only a short way from here. He smiled at Rocinante.

"Thank you for your help."

Rocinante nodded and watched them as they left, returning to the sub. The blond smiled and let out a sigh. He was safe, and he had successfully returned Law's crew. He looked down at his hands, holding them out to catch the falling rain. He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall of the alley.

_It's worth it. Being stuck in this half-life was worth it. I can help Law, watch him grow up, watch him become strong._

He stood up and began to walk towards the sub, fading and vanishing from sight.

* * *

**Author: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and/or send me ideas for future chapters, it makes me so happy. *.* I've got a few ideas for chapters and I had one sent in that I'm working on. With everything going on it's going to be hard to time and motivation to update, but I will do my best. Thanks to Do-... *glances sidelong at Roci* ...to my editor. She is incredible. **

**Penguin: We got in a chapter! *grins***

**Sachi: Yep... and you got us lost...in a storm**

**Penguin: Hey! You were arguing too. Makes it just as much your fault, as it is mine.**

***They leave arguing***

**Rocinante: So... have you seen Law? I can't find him.**

**Author: Ah... No *looks away* I have no idea where he is. No idea at all.**

**Rocinante:... *narrows eyes* Where is he? What have you done?**

**Author: Uh...*starts inching away* Minna-san please feel free to ask questions, be it about Cora-san's abilities or whatever. **

**Rocinante: Lillian! What did you do to Law!**

**Author: *gulps* H-he's fine. Stop worrying so much. **

**Author: Minna-san have a great day/night. *Vanishes***


End file.
